CigarettesAshtray's Wiki
The Beginning of CigarettesAshtray (21st October 2012 - 13th January 2013) This Channel originally began in October 2012 but the first video did not get uploaded until 1st November 2012. There are 2 videos (still on YouTube today) that began the channel: Toybox - Southern Cross - Toybox TV, The Price Is Right Showcase 11th September 2012. These have not been a real success. The next video is the Sam's Seven Education Schools Id used from October 2001 - August 2007, October 2012 - April 2013. He also uploadced something for BernieBud. Another video added (this one is a big success) is the 10 minute launch of Sam's Seven Education Schools (this video has 1,321 views currently). Another video on Sam's Seven Education Schools First Ad Break. More videos were uploaded afterwards. It did not stop. He uploaded a Sam's Seven Education Schools Promo Loop (recorded 1 month before the official launch) and an id flashback that got recorded on 15th December 2012. The last video uploaded before the silence was "YouTube Name". Silence Mode (14th January 2013 - 29th April 2013) CigarettesAshtray moved out to Mourilyan and was unable to access the internet until 29th April 2013 and uploaded his next video on the 30th April 2013 with his new desktop PC (which he still has today). The Return of CigarettesAshtray (30th April 2013 - May 2013) CigarettesAshtray continued uploading videos until May 2013 where, once again, remained silent until July 2013. He uploaded 1986 id of Sam's Seven as well as the 1988 id of Sam's Seven. Silent Mode Again (May 2013 - July 2013) CigarettesAshtray remained silent until July 2013 when he uploaded "Get Smart Theme Song". CigarettesAshtray back online (July 2013 - 23rd December 2013) CigarettesAshtray continued to upload Sam's Seven and Sam's Seven Education Schools material especially the switch-off of Sam's Seven and Sam's Seven Education Schools. CigarettesAshtray continues uploading videos (23rd December 2013 - 1st January 2014) The last video uploaded before the beginning of T-T-S videos was the final tribute to Sam's Seven (the analogue switch-off) and The Conversion of Sam's Seven Education Channel to Sam's Seven. CigarettesAshtray renamed his channel to CigarettesAshtray Filming Studios and uploaded T-T-S Videos (30th January 2014 - 25th April 2014) The beginning of T-T-S Comedy and videos all began 31st January 2014. Also, CigarettesAshtray changed his YouTube name to CigarettesAshtray Filming Studios. These Text-To-Speech Videos he has uploaded is not getting many viewers again. Problems with making the videos (26th April 2014 - 28th April 2014) CigarettesAshtray is currently having problems with Windows Movie Maker. So, there will be really, really long delays. More problems with making the videos (2nd May 2014 - 12th May 2014) CigarettesAshtray is still having problems with Windows Movie Maker. So, there will be really, really long delays. Windows Movie Maker Glitch Fix (May 2014) CigarettesAshtray has installed Windows XP Movie Maker and has disabled half of all the codecs and Movie Maker is fixed. CigarettesAshtray's Videos - WMM Problems Aftermath (May 2014 - 25th November 2014) CigarettesAshtray has uploaded two Text-To-Speech videos. Microsoft Sam reads Funny Windows Errors Episode 7 and Microsoft Sam reads funny Windows Errors Episode 8. In June and July 2014, he uploaded all 4 parts of the Season 1 Finale, the prologue and premiere of Windows Errors Season 2. His next Errors video is November 2014. He is currently working on Season 1 of Engrish aired in 1996. This video is almost complete. CigarettesAshtray's other work CigarettesAshtray is continuing other projects. CigarettesAshtray's Backup Channel (10th July 2014 - present day) His Backup Channel only has him finishing off his KFC Chips that he had for dinner whilst he was in Mourilyan between January 2013 - March 2014. About CigarettesAshtray CigarettesAshtray is a high school student of Innisfail who is interested in Microsoft Windows, Robotics (lego), Worldcraft and making videos. He has received many error requests but more needed to be added in Error Requests Site at the error request form which you can click at the home page: sites.google.com/site/cigarettesashtrayerrorrequests/home. CigarettesAshtray has multiple YouTube Channels. He has 4 YouTube Channels and are as follows: CigarettesAshtray Filming Studios: www.youtube.com/user/CigarettesAshtray - T-T-S Videos and Sam's Seven Historical Memories CigarettesAshtray 2: www.youtube.com/user/CigaretteAshtray2 - Everything Else not related to videos on main channel CigarettesAshtray 3: www.youtube.com/user/CigarettesAshtray3 - Gaming and Let's Plays Channel CigarettesAshtray 4: www.youtube.com/user/CigarettesAshtray4 - 4KZ Weather Radio Forecasts. All of CigarettesAshtray's Channels will discontinue from 25th November 2014. All 4 of his YouTube Channels will reopen in February 2015. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse